Terrance Brooks
TerranceFile:Cod7 additional cast.PNG Brooks is a CIA field operative that appears in the Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign missions "Executive Order" and "WMD." He is also heard over the comms in "Redemption" if the subtitles are enabled but he is not physically seen in the level. He is voiced by Troy Baker.File:Cod7 additional cast.PNG Biography Brooks is first seen in "Executive Order" with Bowman taking out a guard in disguise. The two join up with Frank Woods and Alex Mason to save Weaver and sabotage "Soyuz Two." They rescue Weaver before Brooks splits from the squad with Bowman to hunt down the Ascension group. " Brooks is later shown in "WMD" with Jason Hudson, Grigori Weaver, and Bruce Harris infiltrating a Soviet Union base in 1968. Later on, the squad splits up, with Weaver and Brooks rappelling through a window while Hudson and Harris exits via the door down to the other walkway. As Hudson is exiting through a doorway, Brooks and a Russian soldier are struggling on the walkway, before Brooks gets the upper hand throwing him off the side to his death. Later in the mission Harris is killed by falling from a walkway as the squad are forced to escape an avalanche. They discover that Nova-6 has been weaponized and targets are marked across the United States of America; the base is also rigged to explode. After the explosion, the mountain collapses on itself and Brooks, Hudson and Weaver make it out in time. ]] He is heard in "Redemption" while Mason and Hudson are protecting Yankee squad from the Hip. He does not, however, make a physical appearance within this level. His username to log into the terminal is "TBROOKS" and the password is LAUREN. He is having an affair with Dr. Adrienne Smith as noted in several E-mails. Trivia *He and Weaver are the only characters that served both Mason and Hudson in black operations (Mason in Executive Order and Hudson in WMD) *In Executive Order, Brooks shares the same Russian military disguise outfit as Bowman. *During early production Brooks is seen wearing a balaclava in WMD; however Harris is the one who wears the balaclava in the final version. Brooks is seen wearing a beanie instead. *In the Multiplayer Maps that are in Vietnam (Jungle, Hanoi and Cracked), or simply the SOG team model, Brooks's face is used on the Hardline perk's character model. *There is a glitch in "WMD" when Brooks, Weaver and Harris are waiting for Hudson to disable the relay dish, Brooks will become a statue; not matter you shoot or knife him he will have no reaction whatsoever, and if you compare the sound of knifing him to knifing scenery (e.g., walls) you will find that the sound is same. However, he will still move occasionally. When you point your cross-hairs and shoot at him his name will still appear. After you disable the dish, he will continue the mission as normal. Also, he will still run away when you throw a grenade near him. Note: This glitch has only been confirmed in the PC version so far. References Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:SoG Operatives